


About silence

by KeyKnows



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Friendship, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), just a little scene that has no place in the world so i may as well put it out for the world to see, that should be a tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: “So what does it feel like?” Zelda asked then, her voice dripping with anger barely masked with condescendence “to have fulfilled your destiny?”Link wanted laugh, to scream, to cry at her question. Mostly he wanted to say: I’m sorry.He did none of that.





	About silence

 

“So what does it feel like?” Zelda asked then, her voice dripping with anger barely masked with condescendence “to have fulfilled your destiny?”

Link looked straight at her, his face the perfect blank slate he had so carefully crafted over the years. He understood why she was saying that, he understood the reasons of her anger, of her frustration, of her resentment; he understood it all and yet her words still hurt him.

He wanted to tell her he didn’t know, that his destiny wouldn’t be fulfilled until Ganon was gone.

He wanted to tell her the constant presence of the Master Sword and its unfathomable weight were both a reassurance and a curse.

He wanted to laugh at her, lie to her and hurt her just like she hurt him and say that it felt great, knowing your purpose and knowing yourself capable of doing it. Not like she would know.

He wanted to get mad, to scream at her, tell her to grow the hell up and stop taking it all out on him.

He wanted to cry, tell her how much all of it pained him, how it wasn’t just her feeling like this, how scared he was too.

Mostly he wanted to say: I’m sorry.

He did none of that.

Instead he cowardly swallowed his voice like he had been doing for most of his life and slowly, carefully, methodically, rose his hands:

_I think you’ll know how it feels_ , he signed with as much respect and sincerity as he could convey with his hands and his prudent blank expression,  _when you awake your power. Because you will._

It wasn’t a lie or an attempt at patronize her, because Link did believe she was going to, but he also knew that didn’t matter. She didn’t want his reassurance, his sympathy, nothing that came from him would satisfy her or lighten her burden.

And predictably so Zelda fumed. She silenced whatever she wanted to say too, and turned around in a dramatic swing of her long, golden hair. She walked with dignity towards her steed and Link knew she would’ve smashed closed a door if there was any door to close.

He watched her go and even though he didn’t want to follow after her, he still did.

She mounted her horse in silence, her figure striking against the warm colors of sunset, her eyes cold and hard with the frustration of her shortcomings and her own childish attitude.

“I do not need your pity.” Zelda whispered, her voice cutting the quiet air.

Link, predictably so, didn’t answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked how in botw they show their relationship wasn’t all buddy-buddy friendship, and it’s interesting to think on how things between them were before they actually opened to each other and stuff. I got the idea for this small scene and i’ve been trying to string a plot to put it in but i got nothing so rather that let it rot in my files here it is. 
> 
> also i have...ideas for writing more about this, the title of this piece was chosen thinking about a bigger story, but i just can't seem to put them down or string them together, i may add more small scenes like this to this fic tho, i hope i will but who knows
> 
> anyway, 
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
